


Losing My Religion {Castiel vid}

by turquoisetumult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing faith, finding friendships, and discovering the heartbreaking truth of reality. </p><p>A look at Castiel's progression in seasons 4 and 5, from obedient warrior of the Lord to loyal servant of humanity (the boys).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Religion {Castiel vid}

**Author's Note:**

> Old vid, but let's be real, Cas was always an amazing character, even in his infancy, so the fact that it's an old vid shouldn't matter. :)

 

To download, visit [here](http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/95535.html).


End file.
